


What He Needs

by SoManyFandoms



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: Charles takes away Erik's sight.





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> The filename is random drabble - blindfold, but I didn't write any further details, so I think I must have chosen a word just to help break writer's block. Got 340 words out of it.
> 
> Posted for January 2018; caught up!
> 
> Written 9th October 2013 in 1 hour and 17 minutes.

Erik whimpers, eyes covered by a blindfold, and Charles leans closer.

“Shh,” he soothes as he runs a hand through Erik's hair, fingers brushing against his scalp, smiling as Erik tilts his head up into the contact and quietens. With his other, Charles reaches for a glass of water on the bedside table, the fingers in Erik's hair grasping strands and forcing his head forward. Erik whimpers again and then gulps eagerly at the water, whining when Charles moves it away.

“Not so fast, love, you'll choke,” Charles admonishes, waiting until Erik is still before he puts the rim of the glass back to Erik's lips and lets the liquid fall again. Charles lets him finish the glass and then stands from the bed, at which Erik whimpers and reaches out a hand towards him, towards the side the bed had dipped further before becoming level.

“Down,” Charles said, and Erik's hand fell back to his side as the whimpering got louder. Charles reaches down and knocks the bottom of his chin with two fingers, which cuts the sound immediately. “I am not going anywhere.” Charles can feel the metal in his watch being followed, but as Erik is following it only with his senses, not his head as well, Charles lets it slide. He fills the glass up at the small sink in the bathroom and sets it back on the bedside table. Erik reaches out a hand and when Charles joins it with his Erik tugs and Charles climbs onto the bed and sits against the headboard. Erik keeps his hand joined and curls closer to Charles, puts his head in Charles' lap, and Charles scratches his scalp and smiles when Erik almost purrs at the action.

He doesn't need to see Erik's eyes to know when they're fluttering in an attempt to stay open, to know when they close, to know when Erik reaches REM sleep, to know when they stop moving in deep sleep and lie still, like the rest of Erik's body.


End file.
